


Slipping Through My Fingers

by VegebulMelodies



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Day of School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Vegeta struggles with Bulla’s first day of preschool.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	Slipping Through My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Recently, I’ve been going through some hurt with my Bulla at home and this song has been haunting me. So, this piece is for her. Not smutty in the slightest, a little bit of angst and love. I hope you enjoy it ❤️
> 
> DBZ and the music involved do not belong to me.
> 
> Artist: ABBA

Vegeta sat on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, fingers clasped, staring blankly at the black TV screen while chaos ensued around him.   
  


“Trunks! What have I told you?! No flying at the table!”

“Awww, come on, Mom!”

“No! Now, go get your bag ready and hurry up.”

Backpacks were stacked by the front door. 

Lunch bags with crackers and apples and water bottles were packed beside them. 

Jackets pulled on. 

Shoes - “Damn it, you put them on the wrong feet...” - fastened. 

Yet, Vegeta sat. Soaking it in. 

A strange feeling snuggling into his gut. 

Waiting. 

Two tiny feet, ruby slippered toes sparkling, pitter pattered up beside him. 

He could see pink fringe out of the corner of his eye. 

A small tug on the right leg of his sweatpants. 

“Papa?” Bulla asked sweetly, the large pink and lavender bow in her hair bouncing. The eyes of the woman he loved stared back at him, filled with excitement. Her strawberry-printed shirt and matching tutu - the outfit she personally picked before bed last night - were donned. “I’m ready now.”

Vegeta licked his lips. The muscle in his chest clenched. “Put your backpack on.”

“Can you help me?”

“...alright.”

A tiny, cream-colored hand with minuscule silver nails held out her Spider-Man backpack. She beamed at him as he held the straps up for her to slip it on. 

“Can we fly today? Like you do with Trunks?”

He paused, taking a moment to stand. Steel-toed boots were already on his feet. Deft fingers absentmindedly adjusted the watch on his left wrist. “Why don’t we walk instead? You can look at the butterflies.”

Bulla gave a loud gasp, both of her hands comically coming up to grasp her cheeks. “You mean you saw a butterfly outside today!?”

He gave a curt nod. The little girl squealed, her four pigtails - “That’s how old I am, Papa!” - bouncing enthusiastically as she ran to tell her mother. 

Soon, the front was opened. 

Trunks was darting ahead of them, already knowing the way to school for the past few years. 

Sunlight poured into the spacious living room as Vegeta clenched the door handle. 

Bulla chattered away at a squirrel on the front lawn, careful to avoid dirtying her new outfit. 

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist. 

She kissed the back of his neck tenderly. 

A wash of relief ran over Vegeta’s body as the woman’s touch melted all of his stress away. 

“You’ll be alright?”

“Hmm.”

“I love you.”

He turned, cupped that fragile face in his palm, and kissed her gently.

And when Vegeta walked out of their home, his little girl’s hand clutching his index finger tightly as they sauntered down the path to Yellow Star Elementary, they saw four blue butterflies on the way. 

One for each year she’d been alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to my readers, followers, and Patreon Blues and Princes:
> 
> Cande Briefs, GreyMochila, Moon, Mrs. Yuuwaku, and Rasilina
> 
> I love you all ❤️
> 
> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for updates, behind the scenes stuff, and mini-smuts.


End file.
